


Dan discovers Zara’s secret

by CopperCorky



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCorky/pseuds/CopperCorky
Summary: Dan discovers Zara’s fascination with DDLG.





	Dan discovers Zara’s secret

Dan had been seeing Zara for a few months and was pondering whether or not to invite her to move in with him. He had a superb apartment overlooking the marina, with stunning views across the bay. When he had first met Zara, he hadn’t told her that he’d become very wealthy since selling the computer component company he’d built from nothing, to one of the big tech companies. He now worked for them on a freelance basis, more for something to do than to keep earning money. He had more money than he could spend in two lifetimes and that usually attracted the type of girls he wasn’t too keen on. Great fun for a week or so, but not the kind of girls he’d want to build a future with.  
So Dan had decided not to be flash with his money and find a girl who liked him for who he was, not what she could get. He’d met Zara in his local coffee shop. He’d seen her there a few times and fancied her like crazy. He made a point of being there at the same time each morning, not realising she was doing the same. Zara was of middle-eastern origin and had the sexiest accent, even though she’d been living in Britain since she was a child. Now 28 and independent, she was just a year younger than Dan. Like Dan, she’d had her fill of shallow relationships and wanted to find someone with a bit more substance. Zara wasn’t the materialistic type, and when she found out Dan was seriously wealthy, she nearly ended the relationship until they had a sit-down and talked it through, realising they both wanted the same thing. They had become very close over the following months and Dan really could see a future with this lovely girl.  
Zara stayed at Dan’s apartment quite frequently but insisted on keeping her own place for now. She also kept her job as an administrator at the local health centre. She could, however, be a little scatty at times, always leaving things at Dan’s place when she meant to take them with her. One morning, Dan noticed she’d left her iPad in the bathroom, on the edge of the bath. He scooped it up and placed it on the bed. He was working from home this morning but didn’t have too much to do. Zara had shown him a funny meme on her iPad before she’d left for work, so he flicked it on to see if he could find it. Sure enough, there was the meme, one of those funny text conversations. Dan read it and chuckled again. Then he saw she’d saved it in her favourites folder and thinking there’d be some more funnies to look at, he opened it. What he found shocked and aroused him equally.  
Every other meme in Zara’s favourites folder was erotic. More than that. They were all about the joys of being a sub, usually tasteful nudes or images of a girl being dominated by a hunky guy, mostly in black and white. However, it was the captions that really shocked him. The first meme he saw had a very pretty girl with a guy’s hands wrapped around her throat. The caption said, ‘If you love me, choke me then fuck me.’ Dan flicked to the next one, which had a picture of a girl wearing a collar and chain. The caption read ‘Lead me wherever you want, then punish me with your cock.’ Hmmm, thought Dan, interesting. He swiped to the next meme. ‘Pinch my nipples until I cry then force your cock into my throat. I’ve been good, haven’t I?’ Jesus! My girlfriend likes this kinky shit? Dan was wide-eyed as he swiped again. ‘I’ll be your good girl and lick your asshole if you’ll fuck mine, Daddy.’ The next one read ‘A Daddy Dom who makes his little girl feel respected, adored, desired and satisfied will have a very good girl.’ The last one he read said ‘When you fuck me, pull my hair, choke me and slap me hard, then I’ll know you really love me.’  
Dan suddenly felt guilty for reading Zara’s private stuff. He also realised he had an erection, and not from the images! He put the iPad back on the bed and managed to concentrate long enough to do some work, but thoughts of Zara being turned on by being dominated kept flashing into his mind.  
Dan and Zara had what he considered to be a great sex life. They made love often, sometimes two and three times in a single day. Zara had never given Dan any indication that she liked anything other than vanilla sex, although they did enjoy anal and had a nice selection of toys, mostly vibrating ones that made Zara squeak when he used them on her. Now he had discovered she was turned on by the thought of being a sub. He wondered what he should do with this new-found info. Should he ask her about it? That would mean admitting he peeked at her iPad, even though he wasn’t trying to spy on her. Should he suddenly become a dom? He chuckled to himself, imagining finishing off a particularly vigorous session by slapping Zara’s face. That would shock her! Hmm, probably piss her off too, he thought, so maybe not.  
He decided there was no hurry, they were still in the ‘honeymoon’ period of their relationship and based on the noise Zara had made when she orgasmed last night, she was still very much enjoying their love life together. Perhaps he should try and introduce slightly more dominating behaviour over the coming weeks, to see how she would respond. Yes, that’s the plan, he thought, and rubbed his hands together, and cackled a Machiavellian laugh.  
An hour later, he got a text from Zara. “On my way home for lunch, but not hungry, just horny!” read the message. Zara did this occasionally when Dan was working from home. It felt like a naughty secret liaison and they both loved it. Dan quickly showered and put on a fresh t-shirt and joggers, no underwear. Zara wouldn’t have time to shower, but that was OK, Dan loved the way she smelt when she came home from work. He heard the door open and close and Zara’s voice “Baby, where are you?” Dan had already decided he was going to lead this ‘lunch-our’ and make sure Zara’s knees were weak on her drive back to work.  
“Hi Sexy, come here!” replied Dan. He scooped Zara up in his arms, kissed her passionately then flopped on to the big sofa, making sure she was over his knees. “Hmm, what have we here?” he asked, playfully, as he lifted the hem of Zara’s skirt, exposing her thighs. He ran his hands all around her legs and Zara looked surprised “Oh my God, you’re as horny as I am!” she said. Dan didn’t speak but just grinned. He raised her skirt right up over her hips, exposing her pantie-clad bottom. He started to gently pat her bum cheeks while Zara wriggled with pleasure. Dan then pulled her panties down quite forcefully, put his hand on her firm bum cheeks and said “Hold still.” Zara was about to protest when Dan brought his hand down sharply on her buttocks, stinging them and making her yelp. Dan immediately kissed where he had just spanked, while stroking her legs and muttering how much he loved her sexy ass. He brushed his fingers against Zara’s slit and wasn’t surprised to find she was already wet. He resisted the urge to spank her again, even harder, telling himself he must only gradually become more dominant. He span Zara around so she was now straddling his lap and pulled her towards him to kiss her.  
Zara reached down to feel if Dan was hard. Wow, he was and she could feel his cock bulging inside his joggers. She eased the elastic waistband down and his cock sprung out, throbbing and ready for action. “Yum, that looks good,” she purred. “Good enough to eat?” asked Dan, then pushed her onto the floor so she was kneeling in front of him. He put his hands around the back of her head and pulled her down so she had no choice but to take Dan’s cock into her mouth. “Yes, Baby, suck me like that,” he said. He held her head down so his cock was pushing into Zara’s throat, making her gag a bit, then he let her come up for air, before pushing her down again. As her head went down, so Dan thrust his hips upward, effectively throat-fucking Zara, who wasn’t complaining, just enjoying him being a little forceful with her. The only problem was, Dan was enjoying it a bit too much and he felt the familiar feeling in his loins as his orgasm approached, much more quickly than it normally would have done. Fuck it, thought Dan, she came home for lunch, so I’m going to feed her! He let her head bob up and down on his throbbing prick a few more times, then on the last push down, he held her head, thrust his hips and shot several big spurts of cum right down Zara’s throat. She gagged and spluttered but as Dan wouldn’t release her head, she swallowed his entire load and kept sucking until she could feel no more cum oozing from his cock head. Dan let her come up for air again and Zara looked right at him, mascara running down her cheeks, hair tousled, cum dribbling down her chin.  
“Fucking hell! What was that?” she asked, gasping for breath and feeling her own juice trickling down the inside of her thigh. Dan smiled and said “I was so horny Baby, ever since you sent that text!” Dan lifted her up and kissed her while at the same time, slipping a finger in between Zara’s legs. She was absolutely soaking wet and he just had to taste her. “Let’s swap,” he whispered, so Zara sat on the sofa with her legs open and Dan knelt between them. He pulled her skirt and panties off and lifted her legs up so they bent at the knees. He could feel her quivering with anticipation and he looked her in the eye and gave her a wink. He kissed the inside of her left knee and worked down towards her honey pot, stopping just before he reached it. He then kissed all down the inside of her right leg and stopped again when he reached her mound. Zara was bucking her hips, desperate to feel his mouth on her sex. He decided to lick her ass instead, running his tongue over her buttocks, over the red mark his spank had left earlier.  
“Oh stop fucking teasing!” implored Zara. Dan, being the gentleman he is, decided enough was enough. He plunged his tongue right into Zara’s anus and made her gasp. “Oh, fuck!” she shouted, and when he pulled it out of her puckered ass hole and ran it up the full length of her soaking wet slit, she shouted “Oh fuck!” even louder. He slipped one, then two fingers into Zara’s slippery pussy and started to flick her clit with the tip of his tongue. He curled his fingers upwards so he could massage her G spot, then surrounded her clit with his lips and sucked firmly. Within a few seconds, Zara’s orgasm erupted and wracked her body with convulsions. All the time, Dan kept his fingers in her pussy and sucked her clit until she could take no more stimulation. She pushed his head back and Dan raised himself up so he could kiss her, letting her smell and taste her pussy on his mouth. Poor Zara was gasping for air, her body shaking wildly as Dan’s mouth was all over her lips and face. They kissed and held each other until Zara had fully recovered from her massive orgasm.  
“Shit, I have to go back to work now, look what you’ve done to me!” she said, breathlessly. To be fair, she did look like she’d been for a stroll in a thunder storm. Her beautiful long blonde hair was wrapped around her face, stuck to her cheeks by a mixture of Dan’s cum and her own pussy juice. Her mascara had run down her face and had now dried, her lipstick was smudged over her chin and her crisp white blouse was wrinkled, looking like she’d slept in it. “Oh, Baby, don’t move!” commanded Dan. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of Zara, who just looked at him, her head on one side and a look on her face that said “Really?” “Oh yeah,” said Dan, “you look horny as fuck!”  
Zara went upstairs to shower and change before returning to work. Dan slipped his joggers back on and grinned to himself. ‘That went rather well,’ he thought, in his usual understated manner. Zara eventually reappeared and as Dan approached her, she backed away. “Hands off!” she instructed. “I have a reputation at work, you know.” Dan laughed and said “You have a reputation here as well, you naughty little slut! Honestly, that text you sent, and you wonder why I was so horny? I’m going to fuck you senseless later on and you’d better not try and stop me!” Dan could swear he saw Zara’s knees buckle just a little when he said that. She giggled as she slipped out of the front door and Dan knew her knees would be weak as she drove back to work. He was already looking forward to later as well!  
Dan didn’t manage to do any actual work that afternoon. He spent the rest of the time while Zara was at work cleaning and tidying the apartment and preparing dinner. He figured as Zara had only had one protein shot for lunch, she’d be starving when she got back. He roasted some chicken pieces and prepared a Greek salad to accompany them. He uncorked a bottle of Sancerre and popped it into an ice bucket on the beautifully laid table. Zara was due home any moment, so as a final touch, Dan popped into the bedroom and laid out some of their sex toys on the bed. There was no doubting where this evening was going.  
Zara breezed in through the front door just after 6pm. “Mmmm, what smells so good? I’m ravenous!” and was met with the sight of Dan serving two platefuls of food. He was pouring the wine as Zara sat down and said “What are you doing, going for boyfriend of the month?” Dan grinned “I thought I was already boyfriend of the month?” and flicked his tongue at her to remind her of their oral exploits earlier. Zara rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew what they’d done earlier was merely foreplay for the main event. It was thoughtful of Dan to have dinner prepared for her when she got home and she knew they’d need the fuel! Thank God it was Friday and neither of them had to work the next day!  
Over dinner, Zara told Dan all about her day. She said she had felt very mellow all afternoon and one of her colleagues had remarked “Wow, what did you get for lunch?” “Oh my God, did you tell her?” asked Dan. Zara giggled, “Of course, I told her half a pint of semen is all I need to feel energised for the afternoon!” Dan loved how playful Zara was. Not only was she beautiful with a smoking hot body, they really clicked on an intellectual level too and shared the same wicked sense of humour. “It was Lavinia who asked me. Remember her from the Christmas party?” Dan looked horrified. “Jesus, the big girl who kept trying to kiss me and grab my groin?” he asked. Zara nodded, “Yep, that’s the one, your number two fan. I reckon she’d like her own protein shot for lunch, shall I bring her home with me on Monday?” Dan shook his head vigorously. “Mercy!” he said, in mock horror. They finished the meal and Zara went to clear the table. “Leave that, Baby. Go and get changed, I’ll do the dishes,” said Dan, and gave her a kiss as Zara smiled her thank-you.  
Dan quickly cleared the kitchen and he could hear Zara in the bathroom having her third shower of the day! His dick was twitching in anticipation of the evening ahead. He had decided to be a little bit more dominant again, but with words and suggestions rather than any overt physical force although he did enjoy spanking her beautiful bottom. It was one thing fantasizing about being choked and slapped, but Zara might not be ready for the real thing, or might not even want it at all. Better to subtly get her thinking about it first, to see if it had the desired effect.  
Zara came back into the main room and looked stunning. Her hair was flowing around her face, she had no makeup on, letting her natural beauty shine. She had a silk robe on and Dan could see she was also wearing white stockings. That meant a suspender belt, which Dan really liked. “Um, I see you have the toys out on the bed. Are they for us or did you have a little play on your own after I went back to work?” asked Zara with a smirk on her face. Dan looked serious. “Now then, none of that. They are for your pleasure, of course, but only if you are a good girl, OK? You wouldn’t want me to have to give you another good spanking, would you?”  
Zara looked contrite. “I’ll be a good girl, I promise,” she said and Dan knew he’d struck a chord. “OK, that’s perfect. Come here then Baby and show me just how good you’re gonna be!” Zara walked over to Dan and put her hands behind his head. She leant forward and whispered into his ear “I’m already wet, ready for you to fuck me, Daddy!” Dan scooped her up in his arms and kissed her as he carried her into the bedroom. His cock was straining against his jeans, so he practically threw Zara on the bed and ripped his jeans off, revealing once again he had no underwear on. “Oh my!” purred Zara, “Is Daddy going to fuck his little girl right now?” and took off her robe, exposing her beautiful body, completely naked except for the white suspender belt and stockings. Dan jumped on to the bed and grabbed Zara as she was pretending to escape. He pulled her towards him and kissed her again, forcing his lips on to her mouth, then onto her neck, her earlobes then her shoulders. Zara’s breathing started to come faster as Dan ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing them quite roughly them dropping his head down to suck her nipples hard. Zara yelped with delight as Dan did this. She adored him kissing and sucking her boobs but had always wanted him to be a bit rougher. Now, without asking him to be, he was. Dan pushed Zara onto her back and pinned her arms over her head. He manoeuvred himself between her legs and continued to kiss all around her face and neck. When Zara lifted her legs back, the tip of Dan’s cock brushed against her wet pussy lips and made her tingle. Dan released Zara’s wrists, took hold of her ankles instead and rested them on his shoulders. Without using his hands, his cock found the entrance to Zara’s pussy and he pushed into her, filling her completely and making her moan with pleasure.  
The whole scenario was so breathtakingly erotic that both Dan and Zara were almost passing out with lust. He thrust his cock in and out of her pussy, making her gasp each time he re-entered her, plunging in as deeply as he could. His hands were holding her head as he kissed her and fucked her and Zara was pulling him into her as hard as she could. They were panting hard and Dan said, in a loud whisper “Does my little girl like me fucking her hard like this?” Zara panted her response “Oh Daddy, I love you so much, fuck me as hard as you can!” Dan picked up the pace, knowing it would end in a fantastic climax for them both. When his balls were slapping Zara’s ass hard and fast and she moaned “Cum inside my pussy, Daddy, pleeeease!” Dan couldn’t hold back and filled Zara’s cunt with a torrent of hot cum. Spurt after spurt, his cock throbbed as it emptied inside her and Zara moaned with her own orgasm , her pussy spasming and feeling like it was grabbing Dan’s dick, milking it.  
Dan let Zara’s legs down and he held her head as he kissed her deeply. “Oh Daddy, that was amazing,” breathed Zara as Dan’s cock flopped out of her. “Hold still, Baby girl, I want to try something,” said Dan, mysteriously. He shuffled back a little then placed his hand under the small of Zara’s back. He lifted her pelvis then leant forward, licking her pussy gently until his cum started to ooze out of her. Licking his own cum always turned him on, but today he went one step further. He scooped out as much cum as he could from Zara’s quivering pussy and held it in his mouth. He released her body back on to the bed and reached up to kiss her on the lips, allowing his cum to dribble out as they shared a dirty kiss. It was heaven for both of them and they kissed for a long time, until they were both sated.  
They lay side by side for several minutes, breathing deeply and not saying a word. Dan was marvelling at how easily Zara played the Little Girl role and he enjoyed being Daddy Dom this evening. He was stroking her hair tenderly when he broke the silence. “Baby girl, you were so good tonight I’m going to reward you.” Still stroking her hair and her cheek, Dan continued, “For being good, you're going to get Daddy’s cock in your ass.” Zara whimpered and said “Oh, thank-you Daddy, I love you so much.” Dan eased himself onto his knees and said “First, you have to get me hard again,” and pointed to his limp cock. Zara reached her hand to him and started to slowly jerk Dan’s prick back and forth. When it started to stiffen, she got onto her knees and licked the length of his shaft then eased it into her mouth, inch by inch. Dan could feel it growing hard inside her hot, wet mouth and she ran her fingernails over his perineum, which she knew he loved. Now fully hard again, he started to thrust into Zara’s mouth but he wanted to lick her as she sucked him, so asked her to squat on his face. She eagerly agreed and with Dan on his back, she placed her feet flat on the bed and lowered her pelvis so Dan could reach her pussy and ass with his tongue. Zara was flexible enough to lean forward and continue sucking Dan’s hard cock as he licked her, making certain her anus was wet and slippery for the ass-fucking he was about to give her. He fumbled around for one of the sex toy’s he laid out earlier and his fingers wrapped around a butt plug. Perfect! He licked it, covering it in saliva, then held it against her anus and pushed it into her slowly and with the thumb his other hand, tickled her clit gently, making her squirm again. Her ass looked so good and he could smell her sexy pussy too, which still had remnants of his first huge load trickling out of it.  
“OK, Baby girl, on your knees again and stick that sexy little ass in the air for me,” ordered Dan. Zara did as she was told, letting out little whimpers every time Dan commanded her. Dan got into position behind her, eased the butt plug out, dropping his face down to give her asshole one final lick, then offered his throbbing cock to her anus. Zara was very tight down there and Dan knew he had to take it slow. He gave her bum a few little stinging spanks, making her gasp, as he eased his engorged knob into her. Her muscles relaxed and in it slipped. Dan held still before pushing in slowly, making Zara scream with a mixture of pain and pleasure. It always hurt at first, but once the pain had subsided, she liked to be fucked really hard. Today, it would be harder than ever. He penetrated her anus deeper with each stroke until finally, he was balls-deep inside her, Zara was rubbing her clit and feeling light-headed, the sensation of being taken like this was so erotic. When Dan grabbed a handful of her hair, twisted it around his hand and pulled quite hard, she yelped “Oh my God, yes! Fuck me, Daddy!”  
Dan started to push his cock in and out of her tight little bum, all the time, gripping and pulling her hair. His balls were now slapping her ass with each thrust, Zara’s head jerking backwards as he totally possessed her. With his free hand, he slapped her ass with each thrust, the mixture of pain and intense stimulation of her anus driving Zara crazy. She gasped and sobbed as Dan fucked her ass harder than he had ever done before. She stopped rubbing her clit and concentrated on the feeling of being dominated by the man she loved. She couldn’t believe how hard and deep he was fucking her and she looked over her shoulder to see Dan, eyes closed in ecstasy, smashing into her and letting out low, growling moans as his orgasm built. They had been fucking like this for about ten minutes straight and Dan was about to blow. He felt Zara’s body start to spasm so he pulled out and spanked her bare ass cheeks hard as she came. She shouted louder than he had ever heard her shout before. “Fuuuuck! Oh Daddy, please, please. Fuuuuck!” and with that, she collapsed face down on the bed and writhed around with Dan still spanking her ass as she sobbed loudly. Dan stopped the spanking and started stroking his long cock while Zara recovered a little. He could feel his orgasm approaching fast and barked “Turn over, Baby girl!” Zara flipped herself over just in time for Dan to spray a huge spurt of cum up the length of her body. It splashed on her chin and covered her chest and was followed by another four or five big spurts, landing on her chest, belly and pussy. Zara pushed the cum from her chin into her mouth with her fingers and swallowed greedily. Dan was reeling from possibly the strongest orgasm he’d ever had and sat back on his heels while he jerked out the last few drops of cum. Breathing hard, he needed to kiss his ‘Baby girl’ again and despite her body being covered in his cum, he plonked his body down on hers and kissed her deeply. He could feel his sticky cum between their bodies as Zara wriggled beneath him. She was holding his face and said “I love you, Dan.” No more ‘Daddy’, she wanted him to know she’d loved the roleplay, but it was him she adored. “I love you too, Zara,” said Dan, “more than you’ll ever know.”  
Dan never did tell Zara he saw the sub memes on her iPad. The next time they made love, it was tender and gentle. But every now and then, when Zara was least expecting it, Dan became Daddy Dom again and made sure his Baby Girl did as she was told. If she was good, he rewarded her. If she was naughty, he spanked her hard. He hadn’t tried choking her yet, but who knew what was to come? Their adventure was only just beginning!


End file.
